Banpen Fugyo
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: La tortugas y su maestro no imaginan lo que ocurrirá en el Nexus, en donde Michelangelo fue invitado a una reunión importante juntos con otros vencedores, ahora las tortugas deberán enfrentar el problema que se les avecina. TMNT 2003.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: Este fic se sitúa en la serie del 2003, espero les gusten.**

**Diclamair : TMNT no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores.**

* * *

**Banpen Fugyo**

**Capítulo 1**

Comenzó un nuevo día y las tortugas empezaron a hacer calentamiento estirando sus cuerpos antes que el entrenamiento de ninjitsu iniciara.

– El sensei ya se ha tardado mucho… – Se quejó Michelangelo al ver que su Sensei no llegaba.

– Debe estar meditando Mikey – comentó Leonardo.

– ¡Hey Donnie! Comencemos, intenta esquivar estos movimientos – dijo Rapha con entusiasmo.

– Está bien – respondió el genio sin mucho ánimo.

De pronto la vos del maestro Splinter se escuchó desde la sala.

– ¡Hijos míos! ¡Vengan!

– El sensei nos llama – afirmó Leonardo y junto con sus hermanos se dirigieron a la sala.

Cuando las tortugas se acercaron notaron una figura de luz que se encontraba junto a su maestro, parecía ser un hombre flotante con una máscara blanca parecida al estilo kabuki.

– ¡Yogi! – exclamó Leonardo al ver al juez del nexus de batalla.

– Un placer verlos de nuevo honorables tortugas – dijo haciendo reverencia.

– Yogi-san me estaba diciendo que nos trae un mensaje del Daimyo Michelangelo – comentó Splinter.

– ¿Enserio?

– Así es – continuó el hombre flotante – el próximo torneo del nexus de batalla será el número 1.000, por lo que para conmemorar el aniversario habrá unos cambios especiales en el torneo que se discutirán junto a todos los campeones que siguen vivos, esta reunión se llevara a cabo dentro de 20 megakuargon.

– ¡Qué bien! – expresó Mikey – ¿Lo ven chicos? Yo soy alguien muy importante, un momento, ¿Creen que estará mi estatua en…?

– Ya cállate – interrumpió Raphael dándole un coscorrón al menor.

– ¡Rapha! – le regaño el mayor.

– Y ¿cuánto es 20 megakuargon? – continuó el de rojo.

– Es a la media noche Raphael – respondió su maestro.

– Maestro Splinter, Michelangelo – continuó Yogi – en verdad sería un agrado que asistieran, los estaremos esperando.

– ¡Espere! ¿Mis hermanos también pueden ir?

– Por supuesto, muchas otras criaturas asistirán al nexo para ver a los campeones.

– ¿Podemos ir Sensei? – preguntó Donnie.

– Si es lo que desean, pueden entretenerse conociendo bien el lugar.

– ¡Sí! – exclamaron todos con alegría.

– Pero no causen problemas.

– ¡Hai Sensei!

– Bien, ya debo irme – dijo Yogi - fue un placer verlos, nos vemos – después de hacer una reverencia el hombre flotante desapareció.

– Esto es genial, Mikey tienes una tarea muy importante – dijo Leo.

– Sí.

–Sí, no lo vayas a arruinar, aunque conociéndote... – dijo Raphael de mal humor.

– No estés envidioso, bro.

– ¡No lo estoy!

– Bien muchachos – dijo Splinter – ya habrá tiempo de hablar, ahora empecemos el entrenamiento.

– ¡Hai sensei!

Llegada la noche, el cielo se encontraba oscuro debido a la luna oculta por las nubes y la ciudad se encontraba agitada como siempre en New York. El maestro y las tortugas se dirigieron sigilosamente al callejón donde Splinter abriría el portal al nexus, todos llevaban sus respectivas armas, además Donnie cargaba una mochila con algunos inventos para tener algo con que intercambiar en el comercio del nexus.

Frente a la pared Splinter escribió con tiza unos símbolos en la pared y al terminar Leo tímidamente preguntó.

– Sensei ¿Puedo yo abrir el portal?

– Claro Leonardo – y se alejó dándole paso a la tortuga de azul.

Leonardo se paró frente a la pared, juntó sus manos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a decir las mismas palabras que dijo la última vez cuando abrió el portal y el charco de agua que estaba en el suelo cerca de él se elevó donde los símbolos y se iluminó, formándose el portal, un espiral de luz cubriendo la pared.

– ¡Bien hecho Leo! – expresaron sus hermanos.

– Bien hecho hijo mío.

– Gracias sensei.

Entonces el viejo maestro y las tortugas entraron al portal, cayeron en una especie de torbellino de energía llegando finalmente a un páramo rodeado por un bosque, montañas y algunas construcciones de tipo oriental.

El cielo tenía un color lila rojizo con muy pocas nubes y a lo lejos se podía observar la ciudad gobernada por el Daimyo, rodeada del agua proveniente de una gran cascada situada detrás del palacio, una gran fortificación también de estilo oriental, y en la parte más baja la pequeña ciudad rodeada de murallas.

Una vez dentro contemplaron todos los alienígenas que circundaban, había una gran afluencia en calles y en todas las tiendas. De pronto unos hombres con armaduras color carmesí pertenecientes a guardia del Daimyo se les acercaron. Después de hacer reverencia uno de ellos dijo que eran los encargados de escoltar al honorable Splinter y al Honorable Michelangelo al lugar de reunión.

– Bueno chicos, solo gente importante a partir de este punto – comentó el de naranja.

– Cállate Mikey – expresó Rapha cruzándose de brazos.

– Cuídense hijos míos, no se metan en problemas.

– No se preocupe sensei – respondió Leonardo.

Después de que ambos se marcharan junto a la escolta, Donatello, Raphael y Leonardo comenzaron a explorar el lugar. Todo el comercio estaba repleto, las tiendas vendían artículos muy extraños, esferas de una rara consistencia que al parecer equivalía a fruta, también sustancias extrañas y órganos (al parecer) que se además se retorsión.

– ¡Que asqueroso! ¡Mira ese tipo se lo está comiendo!

– No apuntes con el dedo Rapha – dijo Leo.

– ¡Woo chicos miren! – exclamó Donnie apuntando a una tienda donde habían maquinas alienígenas – ¡iré a ver! – y fue corriendo a ese lugar.

– ¡Donnie espera! – gritó el de azul siguiéndolo.

– ¡Nerd! – gritó el de rojo y siguió su camino por las calles.

Donnie se detuvo emocionado al frente de la tienda seguido por Leo.

– Woo mira Leo una prótesis robótica con neurotransmisor, ohh mira parece que es un deslizador de suspensión electromagnética , ohh eso es un motor de propulsión de plasma…

Y de ese modo continuó el de morado sumergiéndose en las maquinas ignorando los comentarios de su hermano mayor.

–Uf que aburrido – se quejó Raphael para si mimo – de cualquier forma no puedo comprar nada, no tengo dinero alienígena….

– ¡Hey! ¡amigo! – se escuchó una voz campanuda que hizo que Raphael se diera vuelta – ¿Sabes? conozco un lugar muy interesante ¿te interesa? – dijo el pequeño alienígena de piel morada, tenía la altura de un niño, con dos antenas en sus cabeza que colgaban hacia atrás y un lente en su ojo derecho ojo parecido a un monóculo.

– ¿Ah? – exclamó incrédulo – No, no me interesa enano – espetó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

– Espera, ¿tú eres un luchador verdad? Podrías ganar dinero.

Esto hizo detenerse a la tortuga haciendo que volteara donde el pequeño.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Una sonrisa pareció mostrar el aliengena y mientras se arreglaba su monóculo dijo:

– Veras…. – miró a ambos lado y se acercó al terrícola para susurrarle – Son peleas clandestinas, el ganador se lleva 30000 flurbos.

– ¿30000 flurbos? ¿Eso es mucho? – preguntó agachándose un poco.

– ¿Mucho? ¡No te imaginas lo que podrias comprar con tantos flurbos!

– Mmm… – comenzó a pensar la tortuga – bueno… me servirá para pasar el rato.

– ¡Perfecto! Sígueme, es por aquí – dijo el pequeño entusiasmado y comenzó a avanzar, Rapha lo seguía detrás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor al final del cap.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

El maestro y su alumno caminan junto a los escoltas por el salón donde se encontraban las estatuas de los anteriores campeones. De pronto Mikey se detiene al ver su figura en una imponente estatua y se ruboriza a un verde oscuro, en verdad le parece irreal que allí estuviera junto a las figuras de los anteriores campeones, y por supuesto junto al de su maestro, pero no dice algún comentario, solo contempla la estatua sin palabras, su maestro se le acerca poniéndole una mano en el hombro y felicitándole, el menor después de agradecer solo comenta que debió haber traído su cámara.

Finalmente llegan a un cuarto donde los escoltas abren paso abriéndoles la puerta, allí se encuentra el Daimyo sentado junto a otros alienígenas en una gran mesa redonda, el anfitrión se levanta y le da un gran abrazo a su viejo amigo dándole la bienvenida. En aquella mesa entado en una de las sillas cerca del anfitrión se encontraba un alienígena de dos metros de altura cubierto de pelo grisacio y encorvado, parecía ser anciano aunque eso no quitaba su presencia imponente. Junto a este había otro alienígena pero de tipo insectoide que usaba un traje negro ajustado cubriendo todo su cuerpo y patas, exceptuando sus pinzas, un delgado tubo naranjo salía de su cuello y llegaba hasta su espalda donde cargaba un tubo del mismo color probablemente con un gas para poder respirar. En el otro asiento cerca del Daimyo se encontraba un alien con apariencia humana, apariencia de un hombre mayor y fornido cabello negro, usaba una máscara kabuki, vestía un kimono amarillo y encima una armadura muy parecida a la del Daimyo solo que esta era color cobre, y cargaba unas katanas a los costados; y por ultimo habían otros tres alíen más sentado en aquella mesa pero ellos usaban una capa carmesí que le cubrían el cuerpo y la cabeza.

– Amigo míos por favor déjenme presentarles – habla dirigiéndose a los nuevos invitados – Ellos son los anteriores ganadores de los torneos pasados: Nabul del planeta Q-eulm, Krombos del planeta Pollverrs , Soramaru-san de la dimensión x-3201, y pues, los tres veteranos prefieren mantenerse lo más al margen posible por lo que en esta reunión no nos referiremos a ellos por sus verdaderos nombres – y estos asintieron.

– Vaya… – comentó Splinter – La guerra debe estar terrible, lo lamento.

– Muy cierto viejo amigo – habló uno de los encapuchado – Corremos riesgos en venir a esta reunión por lo que esperamos que sea lo más breve posible.

– Por supuesto – comentó amablemente el Daimyo – Al terminar los asuntos realmente importantes podrán retirarse sin quedarse para la presentación de campeones, una vez más se agradece su presencia – y hace una reverencia – Amigos – dirigiéndose a todos los veteranos – Él es Micheangelo del planeta tierra, hijo Splinter.

– Mu-Mucho gusto s-soy M-Mikey ¡digo! Michealngelo ¡es un honor! – e hizo una reverencia nerviosamente.

– Mucho gusto – saludaron los demás.

– Bien, tomen asiento por favor.

Y al hacerlo el maestro Splinter preguntó preocupado:

– Pero… ¿dónde están los demás?

Todos contrajeron sus rostros.

– Lamentablemnte han muerto, Splinter – le respondió el anciano Nabul.

– Oh lamento escucharlo – se lamentó Splinter con el rostro bajo.

– En la mayoría no se supo la causa de muerte – comentó la voz ronca de Soramaru-san.

– Estos tiempos son peligrosos… – continuó Krombos, y los encapuchados asintieron.

– Lamento insistir – siguió el mismo encapuchado que habló antes – Pero ¿Podemos empezar la discusión por favor?

– Por supuesto, lamento el retraso – expresó el Daimyo y así la reunión comenzó.

**.**

Donatello se encontraba muy feliz ya que puedo intercambiar uno de sus inventos por un magneto de precisión aguda, y mientras caminaban por las calles el mayor suspiró.

– ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido Rapha….?

– No te preocupes Leo, no debió irse muy lejos jeje – le animó el de morado aun con la sonrisa por su nueva adquisición.

Por otra parte Raphael seguía al pequeño extraterrestre.

– Por cierto me llamo Moou – comentó el pequeño – Eres pariente del último campeón del nexus de batalla ¿no es así? te pareces a él.

– Sii, él es mi hermano menor – responde de mala gana.

– Ya veo…

Y entonces llegan a su destino, una gran tienda cerrada de color crema, a los lados se encontraban pequeñas tiendas en las se vendían comida y artículos varios, pero en la entrada de esta tienda se encontraba un alíen, de consistencia gelatinosa color azul y dos ojos alargados color rojo, rodeado de cajas con chatarras junto a una maquina muy extraña parecida a un radio y que destellaba una pequeña luz intermitente. "Una fachada" pensó Raphael. El alíen de la entrada dio una señal con la cabeza a Moou y entonces el pequeño encaminó a la tortuga al interior.

Al momento de dar un paso dentro de la tienda se escuchó todo un griterío que hizo sorprenderse a la tortuga.

– Jeje el dispositivo de ondas sónicas para ocultar este bullicio funciona perfectamente – comentó Moou calmadamente.

Raphael solo lo ignora y de la emoción por ver la pelea se encamina dando paso entre la multitud para poder ver el espectáculo.

Uno de los alienígenas cae, el vencedor una criatura peluda de pelo color cobrizo y grandes músculos.

– ¡Victorea! ¡Si! ¡Quien será el siguiente en retar a Scuidy?!

– ¿Scuidy? jajaja que estúpido nombre.

– ¿Ahh? – bramó tras escuchar el comentario – ¿Qué dijiste basura?

– Arg ¿Como me llamaste?

– Si la derrotas – se apresuró el pequeño alien a su lado – y mantienes 3 rondas de peleas seguida, ganaras.

– ¡Genial! ¿eh? espera ¿Dijiste "la"? – y se sacudió la cabeza – Ahh no importa – y se adelantó asiendo que todo el publico aclamara al ver que iniciaría una nueva pelea.

– Jaja te ves confiado, basura.

– Ja lo mismo digo de ti, señorita.

– ¡¿Ahh?! Me estas insultando en algún lenguaje alienígena ¡basura!

– ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! – seguía vociferando el publico.

– Ahhh – gritó a todo lo que tenia abalzándose a la tortuga.

Raphael esquivó su ataque y volvió a ponerse en guardia, la criatura se impulsa otra vez hacia la tortuga pero esta vez gira para darle una patada, el de rojo la esquiva por poco y luego levanta sus dos sais para recibir el golpe que se dirigía directo a su rostro, estuvieron de ese modo unos momentos hasta que Raphael, gira y da un salto golpeando la cabeza de su oponente, ella perdió el equilibrio por unos momentos por lo que Raphael aprovechó a darle una patada tirándola al piso, y todo el publico gritó expectante.

– Me la pagaras maldito – musito Scuidy con odio mientras se levantaba, la tortuga seguía en guardia.

Otra vez la alienígena se abalanzó contra Raphal, este esquiva unos golpes y a la vez inetenta propinarle un golpe a su oponente pero ella igual los esquiva hasta que ella de una patada le tira uno de los sais a la tortuga y luego le da un cabezazo, Raphael cae hacia atrás y la criatura se le tira encima, ella parecía querer agarrarle la cabeza pero el de rojo la detiene y le clava su sai restante en el brazo, ella grita de dolor y esta vez Raphael es quien le da un cabezazo y se voltea tirandosele encima y empezaron a forcejear en esa posición.

– ¡Hey! – se escuchó el grito de un alien que acababa de llegar a la tienda y tenia una botella en la mano.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pulu? – exclamó la criatura bajo Raphael sorprendida.

– ¿Pulu? ¿Pero qué clase de nombres tienen en su planeta?

– ¿Me-me estas en-engañando con esa cosa? – se acercó tambaleante el alienígena con apariencia parecida a la de Scuidy pero una voz más ronca y un color de pelaje más oscuro;y el publico le abria el paso.

Raphael se quitó de encima de la alienígena al ver la pausa improvista del combate.

– Pulu, espera no es lo que crees… y ¿Estas borracho? – preguntó furiosa.

– ¿Qué-qué no es lo que creo? ¡Ese tipo estaba encima de tuyo!

– Hey amigo, calmate, solo estábamos peleando – se apresuró a decir Raphael en el lugar donde había caído su sai para recogerlo.

– ¡Tú callate basura! ¡No sabes con quien hablas! ¡Yo soy el miembro mas importante del G.A-!

Y de pronto el intruso es electrocutado dando un gemido agónico y finalmente cae al piso, la tortuga pudo caer como un pequeño artefacto como un escarabajo había sido disparado al alienigena y eso fue quien le dio la descarga, luego su mirada se dirio al origen del disparo, Moou aun segui con el arma en la mano.

– ¡Pulu! – se apresuró preocupada a su pareja.

– Vaya vaya lamentó la interrupción jeje – comentó mirando a la tortuga.

Luego el alien que se encontraba en la entrada de la tienda entró tambaleándose y su brazo despedia un poco de humo, al parecer había sido atacado por el intruso.

– Hey Spok avisa que habrá una pausa por favor.

– Eh a claro... – respondió de mala gana y de este modo empezó a decirle al publico que las peleas se retomarían pronto y mientras tanto salieran de la tienda, asi los alienígenas comenzaron a salir quejándose de que le arruinaron la divercion y las apuestas.

– Raphael creo que tu pelea con Squidy esta pospuesta, lo lamento – le dijo arreglándose el monóculo.

– Ahh esta bien, igual debo irme a buscar a mis hermanos – comento viendo a los dos alienígenas peludos.

– No te preocupes cuando las peleas se retomen te avisare .

– Bien.

La tortuga con el cuerpo adolorido salió de la tienda y comenzó a caminar por las calles buscando a sus hermanos.

– ¡Hey Rapha! – le llamó Leo acercandose donde él, parecía enfadado.

– ¡¿Se puede saber donde rayos te metiste?!

– Relájate solo… – se detuvo al pensar que definitivamente era una mala idea contarle sobre las peleas clandestinas – Solo estaba por aquí viendo las tiendas, es todo.

– ¡Pues no debes separarte de nosotros!

– ¡Bien! lo lamento si… y… ¿Donde esta Donnie?.

– Esta hablando con un mecánico... sobre cosas científicas…

– No me sorprende.

– Pero al parecer se hizo de un amigo, el alien nos invito a comer, así que vamos.

– Woo genial.

Y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Ahh parece que ha pasado siglos desde que no actualizo este fic, lo siento *reverencia tipo ninja*, saludos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor: Gracia por el comentario NataNegra , saludos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Al llegar cerca de unos locales de comida divisaron a Donatello, estaba sentado junto a un alienígena alto de piel morada y antenas en la cabeza, se podía apreciar su prótesis robótica que tenía por pierna derecha y vestía una bata blanca.

– ¡Raphael! ¿Dónde estabas? – le cuestionó Donnie cuando su hermano llego a la mesa junto a Leo.

\- Por ahí… ¡no me fui por mucho tiempo! - refunfuñó.

– Raphael, te presento a Greet.

– Mucho gusto – dijo el alienígena extiéndale la mano a la tortuga.

– Mucho gusto – dijo igualmente saludando, luego se le quedo observando por unos segundos, por su apariencia supuso que debía ser del mismo planeta que el enano de Moou pero no iba a mencionarlo.

– Vamos siéntense – animó Greet, y así lo hicieron.

– Rapha, nosotros ya pedimos unos platillos sugeridos por Greet– comento el de morado.

– Ahh ok.

– Les va a gustar ¡se los aseguro! esta comida alíen también se vende en mi planeta, aunque claro, no supera a la de mi planeta natal – comentó con altives.

– Ehh… – expresó el de rojo sin interés, le pareció muy arrogante el sujeto.

Lugo una camarera se acercó a la mesa dejando los platillos, parecían ensaladas cubiertas de una salsa amarilla. Las tortugas contemplaron la comida enigmáticos hasta que la camarera termino de servir.

– Gracias por la comida – expresó Leo juntando las manos, luego tomo el tenedor y fue el primero en comer.

Tanto Raphael como Donatello se quedaron observando a su hermano para ver su reacción, de pronto este abrió los ojos bien abiertos por un instante.

– ¡Woo está muy buena! – comentó después de tragar - En verdad sabe a una ensalada de la tierra, pero frita y la salsa parece de queso.

Las tortugas se vieron aliviadas y así todos empezaron a comer y a charlar. Greet se la pasó quejándose de lo primitivo que era el Nexus y los planetas donde tenía que trabar como mecánico, además le parecía una pérdida de tiempo el campeonato, lo único interesante fue la batalla final donde Micheangelo ganó. Y de esta forma continuó hablando acerca de sus inventos a lo cual Donatello se vio interesado, Leonardo solo sonreía amablemente y Raphael los ignoraba bastante hastiado por la actitud del alienígena.

.

La primera parte de la reunión había terminado, por lo que los alienígenas con capuchas se despidieron y se marcharon guiados por Yogui.

– Emm… ¿puedo usar su baño? – preguntó Mikey apenado.

– Por supuesto – respondió el Daimio y le pidió a un guardia que lo escoltara.

La tortuga salió de la habitación guiado por el guardia, bajo las escaleras y recorrió los extensos los pasillos de estilo oriental, algunos muros estaban adornados con pinturas de árboles, cascadas y garzas que Micheangelo contempló curioso al igual que las espadas colgadas en las paredes, pero de pronto escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de un piso superior.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto inspeccionando a su alrededor y poniéndose en guardia.

– No fue nada, continuemos por favor– comentó inmutable el guardia.

– Pero...

– Micheangelo-sama – continuó sin cambiar de expresión – Continuemos por favor.

Mikey se preguntó porque el guardia no se preocupaba por el extraño ruido si era su trabajo, por lo que sintió desconfianza de ese hombre, pero siguió caminando hasta salir a un pasillo exterior, y al legar al final se detuvieron en una puerta.

– Aquí es – expresó el hombre irguiéndose.

– Gracias… - entró a la gran habitación, era un lugar extenso, la tortuga pudo contemplar la gran tina de madera estilo oriental.

Pero Mikey no podía quedarse allí, pensó en que tenía que investigar el ruido y escapar de ese guardia sospechoso, por lo que ideó un plan.

– ¡Listo! Jeje – exclamó al salir del cuarto de baño sonriendo.

– Por aquí – respondió sin inmutarse.

Y volvieron a recorrer los pasillos y al estar muy cerca de la escalera que lo llevaba a la sala de reunión Mikey se detuvo.

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó exageradamente – ¡Olvide algo en el baño, ya vuelvo! – y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

– ¡Espere! – exclamó el guaria siguiéndolo, pero al doblar en una esquina del pasillo la tortuga desapareció de su vista, y luego siguió corriendo en su búsqueda.

La tortuga había entrado en una de las habitaciones que afortunadamente estaba vacía, al dejar de escuchar los pasos del guardia salió sigilosamente y se dirigió al posible origen de ruido que escuchó anteriormente. Se apresuró por los pasillos encontrando una escalera, subió y llegó una gran puerta, al detenerse sintió que alguien se encontraba en el interior, por lo que lo tomaría por sorpresa, saco sus nunchakus, vio a su alrededor no había nadie y entonces abrió la puerta de una patada, e inmediatamente una espada se dirigió a su cara pero pudo esquivarla, luego con su nunchakus detuvo el siguiente ataque de espada y ambos oponentes saltaron hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

– Un momento - expresó Mikey incrédulo al ver a su oponente – Pero si eres ¡El hijo del Daimyo! ¡Ue-sama! – exclamó apuntándole con el dedo y deshaciendo su pose de ataque.

– Shhh –hizo rápidamente señal para que bajara la voz – ¿A qué has venido intruso? – gruñó el niño pelirrojo con mascara carmesí, pero al ver a su oponente parpadeó dos veces – Pero si eres ¡Micheleangelo-sama! ¡El último ganador del Nexus de batalla!

– Si, ese soy yo – respondió aliviado.

– ¿Pero que está haciendo aquí? ¿En la sala de entrenamiento?, creí que tenía una reunión con mi padre y los demás ganadores.

– Sii bueno jeje – se rasco detrás de la cabeza – Escapé.

– ¿Eh? – expresó sorprendido el niño, envaino su espada y rápidamente cerró las puertas.

– Escuché un ruido fuerte y pensé que podría ser algún intruso así que…

– Ahh lo siento, estaba entrenando y uno de los muñecos con armaduras colgados se desplomo y eso hizo mucho ruido, en verdad lo lamento – e hizo una reverencia.

– Descuida descuida, no fue tu culpa yo no debí escabullirme.

– Pero – el tono de voz del niño parece triste, y aun con la mirada baja continuo – Si es mi culpa, estaba entrenando sin permiso.

– ¿Sin permiso?

– Si… es que…– se irguió pero desvió la mirada – Mi padre es muy sobreprotector conmigo, yo sé que me quiere mucho pero casi no me deja entrenar, lo único que quiere es que estudie…

– Amm Ya veo – suspiró – bueno, Ue-sama los padres son así, con el tiempo te dará más tiempo para los entrenamientos.

– ¡Ue-sama! – se escuchó un grito fuera de la puerta, el niño le hizo ademán a la tortuga para que se dirigiera a un lado de la puerta.

– ¡Ya voy! – gritó y entreabrió la puerta corrediza – que sucede estoy ocupado.

– Disculpe Ue-sama – Mikey reconoció la voz seria del escolta – ¿Pero no ha visto a nadie pasar por aquí?

– No hay nadie.

– Ya veo.

– No le digas a mi padre que estoy aquí por favor.

– Me retiro, con permiso – y el hombre se fue.

– Eso estuvo cerca – comentó la tortuga – será mejor que regrese o te daré problemas.

– ¡Espera! – y le agarra el brazo – ¡Entrenemos juntos!

– ¡No aquí! Afuera, los guardias son muy leales a mi padre, si él les pregunta donde estoy sin duda responderán que estuve entrenando, aunque la mayor parte de los guardias me ignora cuando estoy en entrenamiento, así como Tenka-san.

– ¿Tenka? ¿Ese guardia?

– Si, él es muy amable.

– ¿Enserio? – pregunto incrédulo.

– Pero aun así si mi padre le pregunta se lo dirá, por eso hay que salir de aquí.

– Espera espera ! eso si nos meterá en un buen lío, además la reunión no ha terminado.

– Ahh – protestó soltando el brazo – cierto que mi padre dijo que sería una reunión larga, pero – y miró con más animo – Cuando allá terminado la segunda parte, creo que será la hora de la comida, así que al terminar aprovechemos de escaparnos, ¿De acuerdo?

– Emm bueno… - Mikey no podía negarse al ver la expresión esperanzada que le mostraba el niño, entonces se preguntó que harían sus hermanos, sea como lo viere parecía una mala idea.

– Bien, está dicho – afirmó el niño.

– Pero yo no he dicho nada.

– ¡Nos vemos a la hora de la comida! – y rápidamente salió de la sala quedando allí la tortuga.

– Ahh – susiró – "bueno, un entrenamiento a escondidas suena divertido" – pensó finalmente – Bien, debo regresar, tal vez el maestro Splinter este enfadado por haberme demorado, y ese guardia Tenka debe estar furioso… será mejor que me apresure – y salió de la sala en dirección a la reunión.


End file.
